parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Six Preview Clips For Thomas 2: Revolution.
Here is the full transcript to the six preview clips of Thomas 2: Revolution for PlayStation 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Pirates *Emily the Emerald Engine as Ly the Fairy *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Toby as Murfy *Iron Arry as Axel *Bertie the Bus as Polokus *Razoul as The Spider Soundtrack (from Rayman 2: The Great Escape on the PC, Sega Dreamcast, PS1, and PS2, found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise *043 - Guardian of the Mask *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated *157 - Ambient ~ Ancient Temples *045 - The Four Masks *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *046 - Polokus ~ Spirit of the World Sound Effects (Thomas vs Iron Arry) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saber_catch.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody02.wav *LSbody01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav Transcript Part 1: The Fairy Glade Part 3 *(as Thomas hops down and stops on the ground safely, he walks forward and looks around) *Thomas: (takes out his map) Hmm... Where am I at? (sees Den, one of the guards, looking down at him and preparing to attack him. Thomas gasps, and puts his map back in his pocket as he goes down the left path, but stops and finds a mushroom above a raincloud, which he needs to come back to and use later) Okay. Looks like I've get to that later. *(Thomas runs back up to the top and stands on a patch above. Den fires a fire barrel at Thomas, who dodges it, and when the patch explodes, Thomas jumps into the base to get a green lum, which he grabs. As Thomas jumps on the platform, grabbing the five lums, and getting another green lum, he climbs up to the top, dodging some barrels, and grabs two yellow lums and pulls a switch, which deactivates the laser beams) *Thomas: Well! That was too easy. (runs into the basement, only to look up and see a switch, guarded by Sidney. Thomas grabs three yellow lums, and goes up to the top to get a green lum, but comes face to face with Dart, who laughs and takes out and activates his red lightsaber) Oh, so you want to go?! Let's go!! (takes out and activates his light blue and light green lightsabers together and starts a battle with Dart until he finally knocks the diesel out by kicking Dart in the face with his red lightsaber deactivating. Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and puts them onto his belt. Thomas grabs a yellow lum, but takes out, and activates his two lightsabers and fights with Norman, who wakes up, takes out his two pistol guns, and fires at Thomas, who backfires the shots at him, and as Norman takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, Thomas charges toward him and cuts off Norman's hand, causing Horace to scream and get kicked in the face and knocked out, cold. As Thomas deactivates and puts his lightsabers onto his belt, he picks up and throw a keg at a patch, which lowers the ladder down. Thomas grabs another keg and throws at another door and goes into the jail area to get three yellow lums and free a familiar spirit. Thomas goes back to the ladder and climbs upward to get a yellow lum. He jumps on a trampoline and pulls a switch, only to be electrocuted, and jump in the air into the next part of the base when he grabs a red lum and a yellow lum) *Paxton: Hold it, Thomas! (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, Thomas takes out and activates his two lightsabers and battles with Paxton so hard that they force push each other and hit two walls, causing Thomas to put his lightsabers into the ground, causing him to stop and Paxton to be knocked out, cold. As Thomas and Paxton's lightsabers are deactivated, Thomas gets up, puts his two lightsabers on his belt, and runs over to get a red lum and two yellow lums. Thomas runs down the stairs and grabs a yellow lum. Sidney spots Thomas, activates his red lightsaber, and charges toward Thomas, who grabs a yellow lum, takes out and ignites his two lightsabers so bravely, that Thomas fights Sidney until he slashes Sidney's hand off and knocks the pirate out, cold. Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and puts them on his belt, but quickly grabs another yellow lum from the table, pulls a switch, grabs two other yellow lums, and runs down the stairs) Part 2: The Fairy Glade Part 4 *(Thomas arrives at the next area and jumps over some laser beams and bumps into Den, who awakens, takes out his shotgun, and fires at Thomas, but can't shoot Thomas as he refuses to stand still, and kicks him right in the face so hard, that Den is knocked out, cold. Thomas climbs down the ladder and runs around the area, collecting some yellow lums and freeing a familiar spirit so fast that he hears a voice calling his name) *Emily: Please free me, Agent Thomas. Go and find that terrible machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas obeys and runs into the machine room to get a green lum. Thomas runs forward over the platform over the green sea, climbs up a ladder when he goes left, but goes round in a circle, then flies to a ladder, goes up onto another platform, and shoots a cage open to free a familiar spirit. He flies back to the other platform, climbs down, and runs back to where he was, but goes over the platform, and stops. He picks up a keg and brings it toward the three patches on the machine and throws the keg at one of the patches, causing it to explode. Thomas quickly goes back to get the next keg and brings it to the next patch while throwing it up in the air and shooting the flying bombs away from him. As the next keg destroys the next patch, Thomas goes back and gets another keg. As he does the same thing over again, Thomas manages to destroy the machine by throwing the last keg at the last patch, causing the machine to explode, and forcing the little blue engine to flee in fright. The sheild breaks apart that Emily breaks free, and as she awakens, she goes over to Thomas, who arrives, looking very worried and depressed) *Thomas: (depressed) Princess Emily? Are you okay?! Ooh! *Emily: (surprised) Oh, Agent Thomas! At last! (sad) I was afraid poor Percy did not make it at all. *Thomas: (depressed) He gave this silver lum until now we got seperated. (cross) I will need to find him and get rid of the pirates. (confused) But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: (worried) I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the world's heart into 1,000 lums of energy, and combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. (pleased) However, there might be another solution... Have you ever heard about Mr. Bertie the Bus? *Thomas: (weary) Umm... No? *Emily: He's the spirit of your homeworld, because his powers are immense. He would help you defeat the pirates, but is now sleeping for many years, and says that there is a legend, which says that he could be awakened. Only if you reunite the 4 masks, that is. *Thomas: (suprised) The 4 masks?! *Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. (annoyed) Find them before the pirates do, Thomas. You are our only hope, and this is the chance you have! (pleased) And I'll help you by giving you all this energy I've gathered. (puts her hands to create a silver lum, which arrives and comes toward Thomas, who gasps, astonished, then looks gleeful for the moment, but now chuckles) *Thomas: (happy) A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (jumps around with joy, laughing) Yahoooo! Aha! Thanks, Emily. *Emily: Good luck, Thomas! (fades away by puffing away. A silver lum appears above Thomas, who looks pleased) Now you can grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: How sweet of Emily. Now I can continue my journey. (climbs up a ladder, grabs a yellow lum, swings on the purple lum across, climbs between the two walls to get three yellow lums, jumps down a hole, lands on a pipe, and runs onward) Part 3: The Bayou Part 1: Thomas is being attacked by pirates *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship, Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot then pans on a shadow, who enters the private cabin, and falls over) In Devious Diesel's private cabin... *Dennis: Whoops! Ouch! (shakes his head and looks back) You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks forward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares to disturb me? *Dennis: Your horribleness, he... he has made it to the swamps! *Devious Diesel: (turns around, shocked) What?! (angrily) You incompetent imbecile! (growls) Arrrrrrrrggggggg! Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (grabs a yellow lum and eats it. Several trains go out to search for Thomas) *(meanwhile, at the Bayou, Thomas has arrived at the bayou, just as Cock o' the North No. 92214 arrives, hauling some passenger cars. Thomas sees the train, jumps onto a floating barrel, and shoots a bomb out of the way, but misses a yellow lum, and lands in the sea. He climbs back out to where he started, jumps onto the same floating, and shoots a flying bomb, but grabs the yellow lum, and jumps onto another platform to grab a green lum. He hops onto another platform to free a fimilar spirit and jumps onto a floating barrel to get across to the other platform to get two yellow lums. As Thomas grabs a green lum and yellow lum, Thomas shoots a switch to activate a bridge, flies down, grabbing another yellow lum, races across the bridges, hops onto another bridge to get four yellow lums, passing No. 65462 and 80136 hauling a passenger train and pursuing him, climbs up to get a green lum, shoots a cage to get another fimilar spirit, and force grips Den, who gasps and gets thrown into the river. Thomas jumps around, cheering) *Thomas: Yeesss! (runs up and shoots a purple lum, swings across, flies onto a platform to shoot so many weasels, that he lands on a floating barrel, that takes him across while he collects five yellow lums and shoots many weasels. He sees 76079 and Taw Valley hauling a passenger train and pursuing him that he flies onto a high platform to get a green lum and two red lums, and shoots a cage to free a fimilar spirit. He flies down, grabbing four more yellow lums and another green lum, runs across the bridge to get another yellow lum. He shoots another purple lum, gets two more yellow lums, and gets the other one that he missed, and shoots the purple lum and shoots a cage to free another fimilar spirit in a hiding place. Thomas flies back to the bridge and goes across, collecting four more yellow lums, frees another cage to get another fimilar spirit and runs through the tunnel to escape, passing the five locomotives pulling their passenger trains) *(back at the prison ship, Diesel is very cross) *Devious Diesel: I'm surrounded by incompetents. I shall never be able to stop Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: Your Majesty! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: S.C.Ruffey! You've come at the right time. Ha-ha! I have a mission for you, a special mission. *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. (grabs his red double bladed saber staff, that he activates, and winks at his boss) *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring the body of this confounded Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. With pleasure! (swings his saber staff and hops aboard King Edward 1 and Tangmere and switches off his lightsaber staff. Diesel laughs evilly as Tangmere and King Edward 1 whistle and depart) *Devious Diesel: You aren't long for this world now, Thomas. Because S.C.Ruffey and his guards will make scrap iron of you! (laughs evilly again) Part 4: The Sanctuary of Water and Ice Part 1: Thomas arrives at the Lost Island to open the temple doors Part 1 *(Ajax, No. 6435, a G.W.R. Pannier Tank Engine, arrives, hauling six chocolate and cream colored coaches and the chocolate and colored Pullman Observation coach, with Duncan piloting the engine, and Thomas riding in the cabin before he jumps out and shoots a cage to free a familiar spirit. Thomas walks onto an island and gets attacked by Den, Dart, and Norman, who jump up and surprise him by shooting their guns at him, but as their shots miss Thomas, who takes out activates his light blue lightsaber and his light green lightsaber, and as Thomas takes out all three pirates by poking Den in the belly, cutting off Dart's hand, and cutting a wound on Norman's leg, he switches off and puts away his two lightsabers) *Thomas: Phew! (grabs a red lum and climbs up, collecting two more yellow lums, but takes out his two pistol guns and shoots at Paxton and Sidney right on their arms, that they fall, groaning in pain, and getting knocked out by Thomas's feet, that kick them. Thomas quickly goes out of the cave, flies down to get four more yellow lums, then goes back to the front of the cave, that he was at, and dives into the water to swim while grabbing some air bubbles and three more yellow lums and five red lums, shoots a cage to save a familiar spirit, grabs two more yellow lums, and swims back to where he was) *(Thomas climbs up a ladder to get two more yellow lums, hops onto another platform, grabbing a green lum and getting another yellow lum, only to fall into the water, pop out, and spit the water out, before he jumps back out of the water and dries himself off by shaking himself. He races up the stairs to get another yellow lum, only to find a cannon that he needs to come back to later, goes down the stairs, force grips Paxton, and force throws into the sea. Thomas runs down the stairs, but takes out and activates his two lightsabers, then fights with Norman, Dart, and Den, who, having aided themselves, activate their red lightsabers and fight with Thomas, who does the same thing to them as he did with them. Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and puts them back on his belt. He runs up the right path to get a yellow lum, picks up a keg and throws it at the right door, runs through the right corridor, and sees a magic sphere) *Toby: Ah, Thomas! Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the X button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto their same bases, and the temple doors will open. But if you lose one, go back where you last held it... ...and I'm sure you'll find it there again. (waves good luck and flees while Thomas grabs the yellow sphere, goes back out, and throws it onto its yellow base. Thomas quickly grabs another keg, brings it to the left door, and throws it at the patch to break down the door on the left, runs through the hallway, grabs blue sphere, brings it back out, and throws it onto its blue base. The temple doors open by surprise, only for Thomas to jump back, astonished, before he looks pleased that he runs through the hallway, runs up the stairs to get ten more yellow lums, and walks through a hole, only to leave) (The Sanctuary of Water and Ice Part 2: Thomas slides down the slope, but fights with Iron Arry, and gets the first mask for Bertie) Part 2 *(Thomas arrives and meets up with Toby) *Toby: You see this slope? It's very slippery. You will lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, push the analog control forward. And to slow down, pull the analog stick toward you. Warning: You cannot use your helicopter while sliding. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (winks at Harold, who departs) Okay. Here we go. (steps onto the slope, but starts to slide down, grabbing a yellow lums and two red lums, then jumps off, plummeting down. Thomas ends up being back where he is, but tries again, then grabs the yellow lum as he jumps over a gap, misses a yellow lum, but grabs another yellow lum, jumps off, and plunges down. Thomas ends up back where he is, but tries again, then grabs the yellow lum, lands on another slope to grab four yellow lums, and jumps over to get a yellow lum. He slides on another slope, just to grab two yellow lums, sails over, grabbing three other yellow lums, but lands on another slope, only to grab two yellow lums, and comes to a screeching halt, grabbing a green lum) Whoa! Where in the world am I?! *Iron Arry: (awakens and sees Thomas) Hey! Who is it that dares to disturb the tranquility of this place?! *Thomas: Uh-oh. I've woken up a boss. Well, um, I'm Agent Thomas! *Iron Arry: (gets up, picks up a red lightsaber, and stands up) Agent Thomas?! That name means nothing to me! And ask me, what do you think you're doing here? And what exactly do you think you want? *Thomas: Well, I have to gather together the four masks to bring Master Bertie back. This is my only chance to chase the pirates away. *Iron Arry: Well, how am I to know that you ain't simply a thief?! Only your strength and bravery can convience me. Prove yourself. And prepare to fight. (ignites his red lightsaber, and as Thomas takes out his two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand and the other light green in his left hand, he ignites them both and charges forward) *Narrator: With their lightsabers, the warriors began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's sabers sliced through Iron Arry's cloaks, but when Iron Arry was no longer there, he had dissapeared. (Thomas and Iron Arry begin a furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas's sabers slice through Iron Arry's cloaks, causing Iron Arry to groan in pain, and dissapear, when Thomas switches off his sabers as well as Iron Arry's) *Thomas: Yeesss! (climbs upward, swinging on the purple lums, and reaching the top, going up the stairs, grabbing another yellow lum, heads back down, and goes through a tunnel, grabbing three red lums, until he finally walks slowly upward. Slowly and surely, Thomas walks bravely up to the stone, stops, and as if by magic, gasps, when some electric bolts activate in his hands, causing them to have electricity, and as the top stone finally opens, a blue mask, being the first one, pops out, and as Thomas climbs up onto the stone and grabs it, he holds it in the air and dissapears like magic, before the top stone closes again) Part 6: The Sanctuary of Water and Ice Part 3: Thomas brings the first mask for Bertie Part 3 *(Hours later, night has fallen, and as Thomas finally reappears again and looks at the mask, he looks around) Where am I? *Bertie: Welcome, Agent Thomas. *Thomas: Huh?! Who's that?! *Bertie: Why, I am Master Bertie, the spirit of the world, and the father of Princess Emily. (Thomas walks up to Bertie, who gasps in amazement when he sees Thomas holding one of the masks) Ah, I see that you have got the first of my four masks. *Thomas: Yes, I have! *Bertie: Well, for now, I am far away, and can only speak in dreams. But if you bring the last three masks, I shall awaken, and help you to fight the pirates. (Thomas gives Bertie the first mask, and as Bertie puts it onto his stone, he shakes hands with Thomas, and makes a magic spiral door, that now teleports Thomas back to the Minisarus Plain) Please be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands. Part 7: The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire Part 2: Thomas escapes the Wrong Temple *Thomas: Where am I? (enters the wrong temple and looks around. He jumps and activates his helicopter and flies around. He shoots a blocked door, lands on a platform, shoots a cage, grabs a green lum, hops on more platforms by shooting them, stops, and shoots another cage) This must be the Wrong Temple. What a pity. (pounds onward, grabs another green lum, flies down the slope to the bottom to get another green lum, hops over some fire, flies downward to the bottom, but gets hit by some bats, then burns his butt, gets sent back to the start, and tries again, only to succeed to get another green lum, knocking out the bats, flies down, climbs upward, shooting a cage, defeating some mini spiders, flies over, grabs, swings on a purple lum, hops onto a platform, getting a green lum, going back, heading through a cave, defeating a mini spider, swinging on the purple lum, lands on the platform, goes through a tunnel, grabs another rock surf board, surfs across the lava, and hops onto a platform to get a green lum. He rushes through a tunnel, shoots the left blocked wall down, only to find a stormtrooper) *Razoul: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat! (Thomas charges up his fists and shoots a shot at Razoul, causing him to jump out of the way and be sent flying out of the wrong temple) *Thomas: Oh yeah! (switches a middle blocked wall down, goes in, shoots a cage, grab some golden fists, and grabs some red lums. He comes out, shoots the right blocked wall down, but grabs five red lums, and comes back out. He then goes through the left tunnel, grabs a green lum, and rides on a walking shell, which takes him out of the tunnel, grabbing eight yellow lums and some red lums, but grabs a yellow lum, then crashes. Thomas is back to where he is, so he and the missile try again, but crash, then end up trying again, succeed in jumping over a gap, and go round in a circle to grab four red lums, grab a yellow lum, crash, try again, but jump over two gaps, grabbing another yellow lum, then jump to crash, try again, and grab three more yellow lums, before Thomas jumps off and lands safely on high ground as the shell crashes into a blocked wall and breaks it down, leaving Thomas to run onward through the tunnel) Part 8: The Lift Minigame *Emily: Ready? Set. Go. *Thomas: Okay. (jumps, swings on the ten purple lums, and grabs 19 red lums, but misses 1, and scoffs) Whoops. *Emily: I'm sure you'll do better than that. How about trying again? *Thomas: Don't worry. I'll try again. (jumps, swings on the purple lums, and grabs all 20 red lums, but plunges down and goes lands safely on the ground) I've done it. *Emily: Bravo Thomas! That was really fast! You make a good hero. To increase your chances, here's so more energy. *Thomas: Thanks, Emily. Now that we're together, there's something that I've been wanting to uh... to.. to ask you. *Emily: Yes, what is it? *Thomas: It's like this. Emily, (gets down on one knee) I would be most honored if you would be my girlfriend. (takes her hand) *Emily: Why, of course, I will. Category:Julian Bernardino